Foul Play
by Anjyu
Summary: Arnold Shortman didn't have any enemies or so he thought until someone from his past tries to tear everything he's ever held dear away from him, and they'll start with the blond haired beauty he'd been in love with since he was ten. He will watch his life unravel right before his eyes, or he'll learn how to play the game.
1. Fires of Fury

**Prologue: Fires of Fury**

**Author's Note: **I've danced around with this idea for awhile and decided to go with it. There's going to be a lot of back story that goes with this story so don't be too confused after reading the prologue. It's a mystery/suspense story, so if you don't like those sorts of themes then please stop reading! This chapter is rated OT.

Arnold Shortman grumbled as the excessive beeping of his alarm clock awoke him from his peaceful deep slumber. He reached for the warm body next to him only to be met by cold air. This didn't make his mood any better because he was a cuddler and the object of his affection who met all of his "cuddling" needs wasn't present. He sighed in defeat placing both feet on the cold hardwood. He opened the door to his bedroom to smell the coffee that wafted up the stairs seizing his nostrils.

A small smile graced his lips, he had located his beloved. She was making his coffee downstairs. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The blond beauty had her long gold tresses tied in a messy bun. She was still wearing her nightgown that framed the perfect bump her belly sported.

"Good morning beautiful." Arnold whispered against her right ear as he trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw line.

"Arn-old stop that!" she swatted him away playfully sitting a heaping portion of pancakes on the table. A plate of fried eggs and bacon shortly accompanied it.

"You're no fun!" he pouted settling in his chair in front of the table. She laughed heartily giving him a rare smile she only let him see.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble football head, but I can't exactly give into your every desire when my hands are full of heavy plates." she chuckled turning off the stove. She walked towards the table before he promptly grabbed her wrist gaining her attention.

"Helga you're not holding anything at the moment." he teased pulling her into his lap. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck before he began dusting her neck with butterfly kisses. She moaned in response which resulted in him picking her up before carrying her back up the stairs.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold." she retorted snuggling closer to him. He took in her warm scent of maple syrup and bacon grease.

"Sorry but I've decided I want the most delectable serving of them all." he hissed kicking the bedroom door open. He deposited her on the bed and began assaulting her with kisses once again. He let his hands slide under her thin nightgown towards her perky breast. He framed the shape of her bump kissing it endearingly before softly touching her chest.

"Oh Arn-old!" she groaned as he cupped them in his hands before rubbing his fingers over her erect nipples. He towered over her before feeling a soft kick erupting from her bump.

"Just think in four more months we'll be parents." he breathed still caressing her nipples causing her heart rate to increase. She nodded fiercely as he continued to pleasure her.

"Yes and you're going to be late for work again if we keep this up…You have to work or our baby will meet the world in a stable instead of a nice warm hospital." she stated hurriedly between lapsing breaths.

"I don't have to be at work for another hour and a half…" he protested continuing to kiss her down towards her navel before parting her legs.

"Yes and you know how morning traffic can be-" she moaned feeling his teeth pull down her moist underwear.

"I can handle a few extra cars but what I can't handle is leaving you here all panting and flustered. What kind of husband would I be to leave you in such a frustrated position all day long? You would jump me before I made it through the front door this afternoon." he protested kicking his boxers free before entering her. He kissed her fevered brow before she gently wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I suppose I can't argue with that-" she panted as he thrust in and out of her sending her over the edge.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this…" he breathed in her ear speeding up his pace a bit.

"Be more specific." she huffed as blond hair spilled out of her bun.

"Being inside of you…being connected to you like this…I could make love to you the rest of my life, and I'd never get tired of it." he returned being more serious looking into the depths of her azure pools.

"I'd hope not Bucko! You did marry me after all and now you're stuck with me forever." she come back playfully with a sly look in her eyes.

"How could I forget?" he sighed before exploding inside of her causing her to writhe beneath him. He kissed her deeply to suppress her shaking before pulling out of her. He wiped himself off with his discarded boxers before hoisting her into his arms.

"Woah!" she gasped in surprise as he led them into the bathroom.

"I need to shower before work, and I think you could use one as well from all that sweating." he winked before turning the water on causing the mirror to fog over from the steam.

"Oh Arnold I love you so much." she whispered dreamily as he helped her into the shower.

"And I love you too my sweet angel." he assured her with a deep kiss as the hot water washed the remnants of their love making away from earlier.

~X~

"I'll be home around five! I've got a meeting after work." Arnold informed her as he struggled with his tie. She laughed jovially helping him tie it the proper way.

"Have a good day Shortman." she winked before he gave her a lingering goodbye kiss.

"Just one more." he begged before she shoved him out the door.

"No! You've only got twenty-five minutes to get to work so go! I'll be here when you get home today I promise." she said with her usual eye roll. They typically did this every morning, and Arnold just laughed at her response.

"Fine I'll go!" he grinned walking toward his Sudan. She turned around to shut the door, and he playfully swatted her behind before jogging down the driveway.

"Arnold!" she called after him before he jumped in his vehicle and rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tonight! Have a good day!" he added pulling out of the driveway. He watched her wave before going back inside the house. He smiled to himself as he maneuvered between six lanes of traffic. He stared at a picture of them settled on his dash. The picture was one from their senior prom five years ago.

She was wearing a pink strapless gown and her blond curls had framed her face perfectly that day. She had a light pink bush on her cheeks accompanied by a sparkle in her almond shaped blue eyes. She looked good for a woman in love. He had his hair greased back and was wearing a white tux with a pink corsage pinned on him to match the color of her dress.

He recounted when they found his parents in San Lorenzo the summer before fifth grade. She had entered that writing contest and had won. The prize was a class trip of your choice, and she had chosen San Lorenzo. They had traveled there with the rest of Mr. Simmons class on an escapade to find his parents, and they had lucked out.

They had been trapped there for the past ten years because the jungles were so dense and their plane had crashed damaging it beyond repair. They had survived living with the Green Eyed People for many years. After rescuing his parents He and Helga had shared a special moment in the jungle causing him to finally admit his feelings for her. They had returned home and never spoke of the kiss for a very longtime but became much closer in the process. In seventh grade they had finally become a couple and had even married the month after graduation.

He pulled into his usual parking spot in the garage and headed for the elevator. He hit the button to be led to the seventh floor. He worked for a publishing company editing manuscripts. He was a novice editor and had scored the opportunity to proof a popular new vampire series. The more renowned the series, the bigger payback it brought along with it.

He wasn't particularly interested in the series but it was paying the bills. Helga had a lot to do with his job since she majored in English literature herself with a minor in journalism. She was an author with a couple of her works rising to the top of the bestsellers list. It was no surprise they could afford the three story mansion in the middle of town.

Helga had gotten him the job at the publishing company with her hands tied behind her back because she was one of their top authors. He had majored in archeology and was itching to go on a dig but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Helga was pregnant with their first child, and they were too settled here to go on any long term trips. He knew he couldn't very well travel anywhere without her because she was his life. Gerald said he was whipped and perhaps he was.

He made his way to his office but was stopped by his gorgeous red haired secretary Veronica. She had fiery red hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was 5'9" with a thin waist line and a pair of Double D's. Arnold never seemed to notice because he was convinced that he was already in possession of the most beautiful woman in the world. He was aware that over half of the male faculty wanted to "hit" it and most were jealous that he got to work in such close proximity with someone that good looking. They also couldn't believe he had no desire to cultivate something more with her other than a "professional" relationship, but he just wasn't that type of guy.

"Good morning Mr. Shortman…I left those files you requested on your desk." she chirped placing her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

There was a pregnant pause before Arnold uncomfortably cleared his throat, "Well that will be all then. Thank you Veronica."

She gave him a slight nod and winked flirtingly. He turned around quickly refusing to acknowledge her sexual advances. He knew that every guy in the office would love to be in his position, but he wasn't into frivolous affairs. He and Helga had something way too special just to throw it away. She was the only woman for him and there would be no other.

He sat down in his black leather chair and cleared some papers off his mahogany desk. He smiled when he noticed their wedding photo sitting on the left side of his desk. He picked it up and admired it for a moment. He smiled at the blond haired beauty with cake covering her face in the picture. Arnold had a blob of cake on his nose, and she had some under her chin. The shot was so candid and yet was one of his very favorite photos of them. He was startled when he heard his phone ring. He put the picture back in it's spot before answering the call. He slouched back comfortably in his chair and looked out the window at the skyline thinking of the beautiful blond fifteen blocks away.

~X~

"_Do you really think it's going to work?" asked the burly man with the jug of gasoline._

"_Yes of course it will work! I'm getting paid a lot of money to do this job, so you better not screw it up!" threatened the other party._

"_Okay well let's just hurry up before someone sees us!" the burly man comeback still holding the jug ready to make a trail of fluid around the property._

"_It has to be now so go!" the accomplice barked at the burly man who leapt into action._

_There were screams and a struggle coming from the house as a blond haired woman kicked and clawed at the back of her captor. _

"_Let me go you big lug!" she growled._

"_Shutup or I'll-"_

"_You'll what!" she yelled biting down hard on his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain and drop her. She fell and banged her head against a cabinet. She felt woozy after her head hit the edge of the cabinet. She crumbled on the floor like a rag doll before blacking out._

"_Good riddance!" the caper groaned hoisting the blond haired hostage over his shoulder before carrying her out of the house._

_~X~_

"Man have you seen the fire over on third street? That whole thing is ablaze!" the blond haired man animated pointing at the TV. An anchor woman was present reporting the fire and was babbling about how they weren't sure if there were any occupants in the house.

"Yeah it looks really bad." his younger brown haired colleague nodded shaking his head as he sipped on his coffee.

"Hey why is everyone crowded around the TV for?" Arnold inquired entering the break room.

"Well Mr. Shortman there's a three story mansion ablaze on third street." the blond haired man said casually stepping aside for him to look.

"WHAT! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN ON TV!? THAT"S MY HOUSE! OH MY GOSH! HELGA!" Arnold screamed pushing out of the break room and getting no further answers.

"What was that all about?" the brown haired man blinked very confused.

"I think that was Mr. Shortman's house." the blond haired man clarified as his face whitened to that becoming of a ghost.

~X~

Arnold felt like he was going in slow motion the entire ride home. He couldn't get there fast enough or run enough red lights in the process. He had two cops on his tail, but he didn't have time to explain to them. Once he reached his house there was a barrage of vehicles waiting for him. He cursed under his breath and threw the door open not bothering to take his keys out. He pummeled through the crowd with a slew of police officers on tail, but he was halted by a firefighter.

"Sir I'm afraid you can't go past this point." the firefighter warned him, but Arnold grabbed him by the neck before the officers could contain him.

"THAT'S MY HOUSE AND MY WIFE MAY STILL BE INSIDE!" he bellowed and the firefighter nodded fiercely yelling commands into his service radio. The officers backed off when they heard Arnold's declaration, and the firefighter just shook his head.

"Sir the entire house has been searched, and no one was found. The premise has become very unstable, so I'm afraid I can't let you past this point. We can't send anyone else in." the firefighter explained as calmly as possible, but Arnold just shook his head.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-" he was about to protest until a loud explosion was heard, and the house began to implode within itself causing the roof to cave in.

"HELGA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs until he could no longer hear the sound of his own voice as the world began to spin around him. He didn't feel his knees buckle beneath him or feel his head hit the pavement. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name but it felt too far away to latch on to.

"_I love you Arnold…" she reverberated in his ear as he lost all contact with reality. He could still smell her mesmerizing scent of maple syrup and bacon grease from that morning blanketing him in a sweet essence of surrender. He would surrender it all for her even if it killed him._

**A/AN: I'm sure you all have a bunch of questions! Is Helga dead? Who were those people who burned **


	2. Ribbons in Her Hair

**Chapter One**

**Ribbons in Her Hair**

**Author's Note: **Yes almost a month since I've updated but I've actually struggled with writing the next chapter, but I think I've managed to come up with something. Please check out my other HA fan fictions if you haven't already!

_He never understood why she wore that pink ribbon tied in her hair for the longest time. They would be entering fifth grade soon and most girls her age had given up their ribbons for makeup and gaudy costume jewelry, but he was glad she'd kept her ribbon. It had set her apart from girls like Rhonda who tried to grow up to fast with their short skirts and big hoop earrings. _

_He'd hoped she would wear those pink ribbons forever, but he was surprised when one morning during seventh grade when she had walked in with her hair falling around her shoulders. The unibrow she usually sported in the middle of her forehead had been waxed into two thin lines. She had also changed her wardrobe into a soft pink sweater that cut just low enough to show an appropriate amount of cleavage and a soft pleated black skirt with pink heels. _

_She looked like she waltzed out of an issue of a preteen magazine Rhonda or Lila would read. The girl sitting in front of him was still Helga and yet she wasn't. He knew there was something definitely going on with her, and he had confronted her about it after school._

_She had just scowled at him and half convincingly retorted that it was time for her to grow up. She had called him football head of course and asked him to mind his own business, but he couldn't. He stared at her tempting plump lips that looked so kissable in the late evening sun._

_She had turned on her heel and was about to leave, but he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Arnold had hit puberty in the middle of sixth grade and now towered over her by about three generous inches. She didn't have time to protest because he had kissed her for a long time standing alone in the schoolyard. She had popped her heel back during their mesmerizing kiss and had threw it across the blacktop. _

_He had moved his fingers through her blond tresses revealing in his fantasies of it being spun of silk. After their heart stopping kiss Arnold had helped Helga look for her missing shoe and had delicately placed it on her foot just like he was Prince Charming, and she was Cinderella. _

_She had admitted to him that she was tired of being made fun of by the other boys in their class and had decided for a more froo froo look. Olga had been more than willing to take her shopping for new clothes. She then told him she had shipped all her old pink dresses off to Goodwill and would not be going back to them ever again. He had delicately touched her face and told her that he thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore. That was the day they became a real couple without any sort of verbal declaration. The next day she showed up in a similar outfit like the day before except this time she had a frayed pink ribbon tied in her hair. _

_~X~_

Arnold awoke to the sound of a steady beep ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He felt a numb feeling in his arm and looked over to see himself hooked up to an IV. The room was white and smelled of sterile cleaning products. He felt like he had been dreaming until it all came rushing back. He tried his best to free himself from the confines of his hospital bed as the sounds of blazing fire roared around him.

"HELGA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he scrambled out of bed and violently pulled the IV from his arm that would leave a large purple bruise. Before he could make it to the door a couple of male nurses in dark blue scrubs had pushed him back down on the bed. He screamed and kicked like a spoiled child but met the darkness once more after feeling a needle sink into his skin.

~X~

_He remembered how her blond hair framed her face perfectly as she danced with him after their eighth grade banquet. They had went to Rhonda's house later to attend their first unchaperoned party to celebrate the end of a chapter in their lives. They would be kicking off the summer with a wild night full of celebration._

_He could still feel her hot sloppy kisses on his neck as she pushed him against the wall in an abandoned room of the Lloyld mansion. He tried to protest that they were going to fast, but she aggressively told him to shut up with her mouth now on his. He had no idea the punch would be spiked and that he would be making out heavily with his girlfriend of little over a year in an unsupervised place. They had made out of course but it hadn't compared to anything they had led up to this moment. _

_He and Helga had always opted for group dates with Phoebe and Gerald because Big Bob was so strict and wouldn't allow them to do anything past holding hands. The strict nine o'clock weekend curfew kept them in check as well. _

_She had told her parents that she was staying over at Phoebe's which wasn't a complete lie, but what she had failed to tell them was that she was attending an unsupervised party with alcohol from their rich classmate's parent's liquor cabinet. _

_He felt his entire amount of self control he had left deteriorate when she lifted up her shirt and flashed her lacey pink bra. She quickly unhooked it and cast it to the floor leaving her breast in full view for him. He felt his mind become numb from the alcohol as he touched her exposed skin for the first time which she returned with a full throttle moan deep within her throat. He cupped them in his hands and continued to experiment sending her over the edge as she kept kissing him heavily._

_He remembered the night being cut short when Gerald had walked in on them after becoming concerned when they'd been gone for too long. He had quickly backed out the door after Arnold hastily covered Helga's exposed chest with his body. The tall haired boy hadn't uttered a single word about the incident until Helga was out of earshot._

"_Mmmmm…You're one bold kid Arnold." he had simply stated by giving him a hard slap on the back before heat erupted across his cheeks._

_~X~_

Arnold awoke for the second time after feeling like he had been knocked out for hours. He looked over the side of the bed and instead of seeing empty chairs a familiar face greeted him.

"Hey Arnold…" Gerald said softly walking towards his bedside.

"Gerald why am I here? They won't tell me anything…They've just been keeping me knocked out." He stated in a raspy voice before gazing back at his friend searching for any sign of solace in his eyes, but he found none.

"Arnold it's been two days since the incident, and the police found three things they want you to take a look at when you're ready to come down to the station." he retorted refusing to give him anymore information.

"What did they find?" Arnold quizzed hoping for the worst.

"I can't tell you Arnold…This is a very delicate situation, and you have to come down to the station if you want to find out." he told him before grabbing his coat.

"I'm ready to go!" Arnold said eagerly before his childhood comrade could leave the room. Gerald just nodded to him before calling the doctor who would be the one to decide if Arnold was ready to be released or not.

About an hour later Arnold was sitting in the front of a police car on his way down to the station while Gerald drove. He had went to the police academy after high school and had been on the force for six years. He knew his best friend would do everything in his power to help him.

After they arrived at the station Gerald led Arnold to a private questioning room at the back of the building. He was led to a room which occupied the chief of police, a detective he'd never seen before, Gerald, and himself. There were three Ziploc bags sitting on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Shortman please have a seat if you don't mind." the chief retorted, and he did as he was told.

"Mr. Shortman my name is detective Ami Waters, and I'm going to be the prime detective on this case. These bags contain probable evidence concerning your case." a dark haired woman with short hair explained as she pointed to the three bags on the table.

"May I look at them?" Arnold inquired cautiously to her, and she nodded and only instructed him not to remove them from the bag. The first bag contained a scrap of blue clothing probably from a shirt or tie. He found this piece of evidence to be useless because it could have very well been from he or Helga's clothing. The next bag contained a note with an address scribbled on it.

He examined it carefully and hoped it told them where Helga was at. The paper was an address to some place he'd never heard of all the way in Hawaii. He picked up the next bag and he felt his blood run cold when he realized he was looking at a frayed pink ribbon.

~X~

She opened her eyes hazily and looked around. She was lying in a comfortable queen sized bed. The room had a large window where sunlight peaked in through the black curtains. She looked over the side of the bed to see white plush carpet. There was a white vanity sitting in the center of her room along with a conjoining bathroom she observed.

She got up and rushed over towards the window. She pilled back the drapes to reveal bars across her window just like a prison would have. She gasped stepping back to be met by two calloused hands that had settled themselves on her shoulders. She turned around to be met by two coal black eyes of a man she remembered all to well.

"Scheck!?" she choked out in disbelief becoming lightheaded from her revelation

"In the flesh my dear "deep voice"." the president of Future Tech Industries smirked menacingly at her. Helga felt herself becoming angry at the man wearing a grey full armony suit laughing at her.

"Why am I here and where's Arnold!?" she demanded as the urge to kick his butt became more tempting by the minute.

"I'm sure he's still back in Hillwood trying to piece all of this master plan together." he grinned feeling triumphant.

"Scheck what do you want with me? Crimney I'm pregnant for goodness sake!" she choked out trying to make sense of this entire turn of events.

"My dear Helga don't you realize two hostages are worth more than one?" he smirked as the color drained from her face before she choked out a "why?" in response.

"I'm just getting my revenge after nearly fifteen years of plotting. I just lucked out even more when you two decided to get together and have children. I've found the perfect way to ruin his life more than ever now." he laughed sinisterly before giving her an evil smirk.

"What do you mean?" Helga asked almost regretting her question after he made the next statement which made her knees buckle in response.

"I'm going to give Arnold the ultimatum of granting me ten million dollars in exchange for your "secure" return. If he can't give me the money in time well I'll just have to kill you and that will ultimately leave him with a broken heart, so I guess I win either way." he explained before slamming the door and leaving her alone with a flurry of thoughts. She felt herself collapse on the plush mattress and cry bitterly. She only stopped when she felt the familiar kicks of their unborn son within her womb.

She sighed and draped her hand over her abdomen as a fresh batch of tears began to fall from her eyes. "Don't worry Phillip…Daddy is going to save us…I just know it." she whispered but her words fell empty from her mouth as she tried to believe them.

**A/AN: I bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Review please! I'm open for suggestions! Read and review Please!**


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


End file.
